


Stranger

by nerigby96



Series: Dreams That Once Were True [6]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: 1950s, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: A hotel room.Somewhere.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Dreams That Once Were True [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Stranger

Jerry’s here. Curled up and ruined in the corner. So quiet. So careful not to kick up the dust that settled. To disturb the peace they brokered in a boardroom. The shows go well but they always did. And after he slips away. Returns alone or with a stranger. Ushers them out before Dean wakes but already he’s listening. Waiting. Tonight the kid dressed smart and handsome. Met his parents for dinner. Snuck back alone and hid himself in the shadows of Dean’s bedroom. Before he would have slipped into the bed. Now Dean slips out and soothes his boy.


End file.
